


Who are you and What Have you Done With Charles?

by lazypotatowrites



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Bukowski Twins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazypotatowrites/pseuds/lazypotatowrites
Summary: Rupert has been overworked for far too long and Charles offers to help him out by watching his own favorite show... oh. Nevermind.
Relationships: CalPrice, PriVin
Kudos: 15





	Who are you and What Have you Done With Charles?

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start the following Charles x Rupert fanfiction, please take in mind that there is some nudity, s*x, and fluff  
> They are both 20+ years of age  
> I do NOT recommend reading this at ALL if you are under seventeen years old, but if anybody under the age limit of seventeen reads this then please be careful with where this is shared and who reads this fanfiction
> 
> There will be no shaming/brat/BDSM in this fanfiction  
> (Example/ex/fex; Using the words such as b**ch, sl*t, c*nt, or masochism/sadism.) (There may be cursing)
> 
> [ Tone indicators just in case; /x (/sx), /r ]

It was late in the night at the government's campsite, the Bukowski brothers fast asleep in the tents right next to Calvin's own. A lone young man stood inside of the tent, hand on his headphones as he was speaking with a few others that were still on their walkie talkies, a little smile grew onto his lips as he sighed and put his headphones down, yawning. "Man..been a long day, maybe I should check in on Price, he's been a bit down since his last job..." He scratched at the back of his head, thinking about it. "Honestly..maybe it wouldn't be the best but I do want to make sure he's feeling alright..." Charles shook his head and grabbed a hold of his headphones once again and placing them back on. He grabbed at his parka and put it back on, walking right out of the tent and straight toward Price's tent whom he shared with another roommate who rushed out in a flushed manner. Charles watched the other leave and shrugged, opening up the tent to see Rupert in his bed, sighing, his hat on the ground next to him. 

Rupert jumped at Charles looking in and grabbed a hold of his hat, slipping and putting it on as quickly as he could, Charles shook his head and walked over. "Hey, you- never told me..-!" Rupert snapped at him in a headed flush and whined, "I'm not bald, I promise! I..I just- sorry... I haven't been myself and- that shit has been absolutely chaotic since everyone has known about me." Rupert sighed, Charles only smiled and shook his head, putting his hand atop his shoulder as the other flinched but softened when he felt his hand squeeze ahold of it. "Calm down, Price. It's really no big deal, it's something you have to deal with and that's not our problem, nor is it your fault." Rupert only sighed and looked away, rubbing at his sides as Charles pulled him up and chuckled. "Let's get to my tent, I am the only one who genuinely has any type of shows, especially movies like Star Wars and such." Rupert tried to scramble out of Charles' hold but couldn't do anything to get the man to let go. 

As they walked into the tent, Rupert was put down as Charles walked over to the small little couch he was given by Galeforce and flicked on the TV with a little remote, and grabbed a hold of some movies. "Alright so do you want to use the VHS that I got or maybe some Netflix, Hulu...oh I also have Disney plus if you want to watch that." Price was completely overwhelmed and nervously fidget with his thumbs. "Uhh wait- Uhm... I heard Netflix, I guess that could work." Charles was about to turn it on before he frowned and got up to walk over to him, taking a hold of his hand. "You're nervous because you've been overworking yourself.. it is totally okay to feel that way, just relax. There is nothing that can take this beautiful night away. Enjoy it, it could always be our last."

Rupert looked away and took a deep breath, setting his hat onto Charles's head, and over his headphones, only to kiss his cheek and lay himself down on the couch. "You got it, Calvin..you're right. I should take a break." Charles only laughed and sighed. "Hey now.. you can call me Charles or even Charlie" Rupert only smiled and shook his head. "Put on the show, Calvin. If it's not The Office then we may as well stop the night." Rupert could hear a small laugh and snort from the other which only made the thinning man smirk and rest his head onto his hand. "You snort when you laugh.. and I think I was the only one.." Charles gave Rupert a light shove and turned Netflix on and flicked through the shows to find the show Rupert wanted. "I don't..often snort really, I guess I usually just snort whenever something is really dumb and is funny to me, otherwise I just..wheeze."

⏜ ⏜ ⏜ ⏜ ⏜ ⏜ 

As they continued to talk for a bit longer they gave in and ended up cuddling next to each other, Charles took his headphones off and lightly brushed his hands along his sides, lifting Rupert up and onto his lap. Price instantly gulped and whined. "Wait..what is- nhh..." Rupert suddenly felt a tongue lap against the back of his neck, Charles' hand gripped at his thigh and kissed at the Price's neck. "C-Charles...Woah..w-wait I don't- understand...I thought we were going to relax..." Rupert's protests were ignored as Charles continued to softly lap at his neck, his hand slowly sliding from his thigh to caress at his side once again, he started to give Rupert small bites which Rupert absolutely loved, causing him to jolt and grip onto Charles tighter. "Mm.." Charles only sighed and let go of his neck from his mouth, saliva dripping down from his mouth and onto the couch. "Sorry..I- I couldn't help- huh!?" Charles put a hand against his mouth and shook his head.

Rupert had moved down from his hold and lay on the couch, his hand fiddling with his zipper on his own pants, Charles watched the other struggle for a few moments before shaking his head and helping him out, slowly sliding the zipper down and removing his boxers out of the way from Rupert's member. "You..you said you wanted to help me rest from being overworked.. so..then have at it than Charles.." Charles hesitantly grabbed a hold of his member and looked away, his hand moving up and down, his pinkie finger placed out as if he was holding a cup of tea. "Y-you've done this before...I can tell.." Rupert stated, which only caused Charles to squeeze ahold of his member and placed his tongue at the base and slowly moved up to the tip, rapidly moving up and down at the top that caused Rupert to moan quietly and keep himself on the high end, his toes curling at the feeling of getting a blowjob from the infamous Charles Calvin.

"S-Stop teasing..please.." Rupert blurted out, causing Charles to bit his lower lip and nod, his mouth opening wide and slowly moving down upon it, clamping down and allowing his tongue to slip around it, moving up and down on the member at a slow pace. Rupert could feel his anxiety slowly moving away, a low pant could be heard from him as his legs curled up and over Charles' shoulders. Charles looked up at Rupert with a cute face as his mouth was absolutely filled with meat, his moans were starting to fill the air as his hand moved to his hand to softly grasp hold of his hair. Charles closed his eyes as he continued to work on making Rupert happy, Charles slowly started to paw at himself beneath his pants, trying not to softly moan or gasp to not break the concentration. 

As moments went by, Rupert could feel himself getting closer to that edge, Charles had already taken his own member out and was vigorously stroking himself up and down, he knew sooner or later Rupert would find out as he popped up from his member and flushed a hot red. "L-let's..finish together.." He purred, moving up to put his member against Rupert's, causing the other to look down at the major size difference. "Y-You like..t-two whole inches longer t-than me.." Charles huffed and grabbed ahold of both of their members, starting to thrust against Rupert's and groaning. "Yeah... I-I know... that's why this is the perfect plan...~" He chuckled as Rupert grabbed a hold of the couch for dear life as moments went by as quickly as they came, suddenly their pants became slow and their heart rate sped up. "C-Charles I...I am..." Rupert's mouth was shut by Charles' hand. "I-I know... m-me too.. fuck.. s-scream for me... I don't care... say my name.." The hand slipped down as a few seconds passed by and suddenly Charles gasped and gripped hold of them both, squeezing as he moaned out Rupert's last name and Rupert watched at shots of white slipped down from his chest, his own member throbbing as he whimpered and finished along with Charles by screaming out his first name, the two continued to roll out their orgasm as their member flicked up and down a few more times, white dripping from their faces like a kid that got dropped in the snow on the first day of Christmas.

"Y-You know...I...I didn't know you had it in you, Charles.." Rupert suddenly gasped as Charles fell fast asleep on top of Rupert's chest. Rupert only sighed and softly ran his fingers through his hair. "Looks like we both needed that..you rest up..then we'll be on our way.."


End file.
